


Of Sunsets and Confessions

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsumu's POV, Confessions, Fluff, Lots of dialogues, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, atsuhinaexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: "Because Atsumu-san,” Shoyo smiles at him. Such a beautiful and cheerful smile as if what he was saying wasn’t causing Atsumu immeasurable pain. “I like you and I wanted to tell you.”Atsuhina Exchange gift for hs_oysabri
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, very brief mention of other relationships
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Of Sunsets and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_oysabri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_oysabri/gifts).



> To my recipient,  
> I hope this fic is to your liking. I chose prompt no.4 and I do hope this is good!  
> Thank you for giving me a chance to work on this!

Atsumu needs to make one thing very clear. He was a very athletic person which was a given seeing that he was a national level Volleyball player. Being fit was a requirement for him if he wanted to keep up with the monsters that were on his team. 

Now he was saying all this to make sure that people were aware that he was better than average when it comes to being athletic.

However, right now as he climbs up another steep hill he isn’t quite so sure that he is better than average.

“Shoyo,” he pants. “Maybe we could take a break?”

Shoyo pauses from in front of him and turns around to smile at him. How he wasn’t even breathless was something that Atsumu can’t understand and he refused to admit that _maybe_ Shoyo is slightly better than him with all these outdoor activities which didn’t include volleyball. 

“We’re almost there Atsumu-san! Just a bit more and we will be at the top!” 

Now when he is smiling like that Atsumu really can’t say no. He doesn’t want to see Shoyo down just because Atsumu might be feeling a bit tired (he was sweating this bad because it was hot and that is also why he is panting so much. It was certainly not because he felt like he could puke his guts out right here.) 

Atsumu straightened up and started walking back up right behind Shoyo who seemed to be humming. Quite nicely if Atsumu might add but Omi says that Shoyo could be just standing there breathing and Atsumu would still find ways to praise Shoyo for some reason.

Not that Omi was lying.

It was hard for Atsumu to say no to Shoyo when he would light up like that. It was also hard for Atsumu to not praise Shoyo whenever he saw him do anything because he knows how dedicated Shoyo is. His passion. His will. His hard work. Everything that made him go all the way to another continent that was thousands of miles away.

Atsumu sighs as he trudges along. Passion or not whatever they came here for better be good. It was almost sunset and Atsumu was starving. 

It better be worth it.

“We are here.”

And then they were right at the top and Atsumu stopped.

It was beautiful. They were at the top of the hill and below them was a sea of greenery followed by the ocean and the setting sun. The sky was colored in shades of purple, blues and reds. The golden light of the sun reflected in the ocean and made it sparkle. There was a gentle, cooling breeze that made it so comfortable.

The golden orange rays of the setting sun made everything around him look even more breathtaking.

Including the boy beside him. 

Shoyo truly looks his best when he is out under the sun. It was proven when they all went to the beach one weekend to play beach volleyball and Atsumu was blown by how Shoyo glowed under the sun. But Shoyo in the light of a setting sun was something otherworldly. 

His eyes were like pools of honey and his tan skin seemed to glow.

When Shoyo looks at him, Atsumu could swear his heart stopped.

He could mentally hear and see Omi and his brother’s disgusted looks but Osamu’s been disgusted with his mere presence since they came into this world and Omi is disgusted by every living creature, so their opinions don’t count.

“Come on. Let’s sit!”

They walked closer to the edge and sat down on top of the grass. They didn’t exchange any words as they both enjoyed the view in front of them. Not that they needed to. The silence was peaceful. There was nothing awkward or tense about it. One would think that being around Hinata Shoyo would mean that it would be loud all the time since he was always so energetic. But Atsumu realized that it wasn’t the case.

There were times, just like now, when Shoyo would be silent. When he would look as if he was miles and miles away and all Atsumu wanted to do was reach out to him and bring him back. 

“I never really thought much of sunset until I went to Brazil, you know?” Shoyo speaks up.

Atsumu says nothing. He doesn’t think Shoyo wants him to answer him. 

“I didn’t usually catch sunsets when I was in High School. I’d spend most of the day in the gym and by the time I was returning home it would be late. It was always the moon and stars I saw. The night sky. Never the setting sun.” Shoyo smiles. 

Shoyo pulls his bag and reaches into it. He draws out a paper bag and hands it over to Atsumu. 

“You should eat. I know you’re starving.” He teasingly smiled.

Atsumu humored him by rolling his eyes and taking a bite. It was more so done for Shoyo rather than Atsumu.

Shoyo was always someone others relied on. He knew in high school it was him that really tied the group of friends he had and they all relied on him. And the same in Black Jackals. He was the eternal sun. The one who would always make everyone smile and laugh. The one who would listen to others and be their shoulder to lean on.

“In Brazil it changed. I was often at the beach you know so I ended up getting to the sunset a lot. I realized something.” Shoyo pauses, taking a sip from his bottle. “Sunsets are so beautiful but so terribly sad. It was so beautiful but it was a constant reminder that I wasn’t home. That I was in a foreign country all alone.”

“Alone? Didn’t you have friends there?”

“Hmmm.” Shoyo furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated Atsumu’s question. “I did. But you know I don’t think friends have anything to do with loneliness. You can be surrounded by a lot of people and still be lonely. Don’t you agree?”

Yes. Atsumu agreed. Atsumu knows exactly how that felt. He’s known this loneliness ever since Osamu and he separated. 

“I do. I know...what that feels like.”

“You mean with Osamu-san? What is it like having a twin?” Shoyo asked, looking at him curiously.

Atsumu pauses wondering how exactly he should word it out. How exactly do you explain to someone what it was like to have a twin? 

“It was like...another me, but more horrible.” Atsumu says. 

Shoyo huffs out a laugh.

“You know people thought Osamu was the nicer twin but I can assure you that was never the case. He was always a piece of shit. He would accuse me of stealing his food but he did the same all the time. He was awful to me! The only reason he is ‘nice’ is because he didn’t want to end up being like me as I was hated by everyone in our middle school team.”

Shoyo raised an eyebrow and Atsumu waved his hand. “Don’t worry it never bothered me. All I cared about was that they bring out their best for the games. That’s all. I never cared for anyone in that team except for...Osamu. Things were better when I got into Inarizaki but at the end of the day one thing always remained constant. Osamu. He was the only one I needed. ”

Osamu was all Atsumu needed and had. Leading up to their graduation and leaving Hyogo to join MSBY Black Jackals. It was always supposed to be them.

“Having a twin is like having another of you. And yet not really. Osamu knew me. Nobody knew me like Osamu did. He knew what pissed me off. He knew what made me happy. He seemed to know when I was about to get myself in trouble. He would steal my food and yet he would also sneak in the bento in my bag whenever I’d forget to pack it. He hated losing as much as I did and yet he would make my favourite onigiris and put it in the fridge directly in my line of sight after every game we would lose.”

Atsumu swallowed. It hit him all again how far his brother was away right now. They’d never be the boys they were when they were young, fighting over silly things and making up with games and food. It all seemed so long ago.

“Osamu is the better part of me.” Atsumu admits.

“That...sounds lovely. I am almost jealous of you.”

“Why?”

“You had Osamu-san. I don’t think I ever had anything like that in my life. The closest would be Kageyama.”

“Tobio?”

“Stop sounding like that.” Shoyo burst out laughing at Atsumu’s incredulous expression and tone. “Kageyama was the one who understood me the most but it was mainly because of volleyball. Kageyama came into my life at a moment when I needed someone to help me with volleyball. I wasn’t strong enough to stand on my own at that time. Kageyama helped me. I tried to deny that when I was younger but I see it clearly. I wasn’t worth much without Kageyama.”

He made it sound like it was nothing. But it wasn’t. Atsumu wanted to deny it. But even he knew the truth in that statement. 

Shoyo was brilliant. He was always so good and hardworking. His determination is what pulled Atsumu to him in the first place. 

But Shoyo back then wasn’t strong enough.

“Kageyama helped me walk but I couldn’t lean on him forever.”

“I couldn’t lean on Osamu too. That’s what he said. He said I needed to find myself and he wanted to find himself too. That’s why he wanted to leave volleyball. Because it didn’t make him happy the way it made me happy. I was mad at him at first and I still am. How do I stop being mad at him for leaving me alone? But I realized he was right. I truly began to find out who I am when he left. Not as one of the Miya twins but as Atsumu.”

“And you found yourself in Osaka while I found my way to Brazil.” 

“Was it that bad in Brazil?”

“Not really? First few months were hard but then I got used to it. It was fun. Meeting new people was nice. Learning a new language was horrible but the satisfaction when I could speak it clearly was amazing. Learning how to play volleyball all over again was amazing too.”

“Even if it was lonely?”

“I was lonely Atsumu-san. Not bored.” Shoyo gives him a look.

“You know what I mean.”

“It was lonely but there were times I could forget it. When I was watching anime with Pedro or when I was with Hector.”

“Not when you were dating someone?” Atsumu asks.

“I...didn’t really date anyone.”

“Stop lying. We all know you were with people there.”

“Well,” Shoyo smirks. “Being with people isn’t exactly dating them you know?”

Atsumu huffs a laugh. 

Shoyo looked and acted so innocent with his bright smiles and starry eyes but Atsumu knew how wicked he was. 

He knew exactly how Shoyo was.

“You didn’t want to date anyone?”

Shoyo pauses for a minute as if contemplating his answer. It was getting darker. They’d have to leave soon. It wouldn’t be safe if one of them trips in the dark and gets hurt. Although the path up wasn’t bad but Atsumu suspects that it wouldn’t be the same when it was dark.

“There was no point. I’d leave sooner or later. I didn’t want it. I liked being in Brazil because it was so freeing and fun. Not because of a person.”

“You sound like you miss it.”

“I do.”

Something twists in Atsumu’s guts as Shoyo says that. Shoyo was not a person who could be tied down by anything or anyone. Shoyo was beautiful and brilliant and amazing. Shoyo was so capable. He was just as capable as any of them and Atsumu knew that Shoyo could one day play for any team in another country. Because he was Hinata Shoyo and Hinata Shoyo had no limit. 

Hinata Shoyo would soar above all of them and Hinata Shoyo would leave them behind.

It makes Atsumu feel this ugly, horrible feeling. It makes him want to hold Shoyo so tightly so that Shoyo would never leave.

“What are you thinking?” Shoyo asks softly.

Shoyo asks as if he has an inkling of what Atsumu is about to say. 

“Thinking about how you seem so out of reach.”

“I’m right beside you.’’

“You don’t feel like it. You seem like you’re going to fly so far away and I can’t do anything about it.”

“What if,” Shoyo says slowly. “I said I want you to be with me even as I fly?”

“So you are going to fly away?” Atsumu smiles wryly.

“I got an offer to play for Asas São Paulo starting from next season. I’ll be moving back to Rio.”

“Ah so you really do miss Brazil! Even if you were lonely!” Atsumu laughs as he tries to ignore the feeling. That horrible feeling he felt when he was 17 and his brother had told him that he wasn’t going to pursue volleyball. 

The feeling of being left behind. Only this time it was so much worse because this wasn’t Osamu. This was Shoyo. Hinata Shoyo was the sun personified and who made Atsumu’s life a bit brighter.

Everyone always leaves.

“Not really. I just want to play against strong people and that’s one of the ways I can do it.”

“When do you leave?”

“I still play this season you know that right?”

“Is this why you brought me here? To tell me this. And here I thought it would be a nice picnic and sightseeing.” 

“I didn’t want to tell you with the others. I wanted to be the one to tell you when we are together.”

“Why?”

“Because Atsumu-san,” Shoyo smiles at him. Such a beautiful and cheerful smile as if what he was saying wasn’t causing Atsumu immeasurable pain. “I like you and I wanted to tell you.”

Oh.

“Oh.” Atsumu says stupidly. 

“Oh? Seriously is that all you can say to me? I just opened up about my insecurities and loneliness and that’s all you can say?” Shoyo sounded so done with him that Atsumu couldn’t help but laugh.

Shoyo pouted when he saw Atsumu laugh. Scowling even more when he saw how Atsumu seemed to be laughing more because of his pout.

What a way to say they like someone. Atsumu has gotten countless confessions in his life but none like this. None where both the parties talked about numerous things that happened in their life which would end up with one of them saying that they like the other.

It all seemed so cliche. Like something that would happen in a novel or a movie.

“What do you want me to say?” Atsumu asks when he finally stops laughing. 

“Anything except laughing at my feelings.” Shoyo says dryly, giving him a dirty look.

That makes Atsumu smile again. There was pain but there was this small glimmer of joy. A little bit of joy because his feelings weren’t one sided after all. 

“And what if I say I like you?” Atsumu asks, smiling at him amused.

“Then I’d say let’s go on a date.”

“I thought you didn’t do dates.”

“I don’t really. And neither do you. But I like you and you like me.”

“And you don’t want to just do your usual thing?”

“What? Fuck it out? We could. Maybe after a date.”

Good god. Atsumu is absolutely in love with him. From the way he plays to all the things that come out of his mouth when they’re alone as they are now. When all the filters are off and he says the wildest things that people don’t expect the sunshine boy would ever say.

“You’re gonna leave soon.”

“Yes.”

“Won’t that be a problem?”

“Maybe. But we won’t know until we try.”

“What if it doesn’t work. Long distance hardly does.”

“You sound so pessimistic.”

“And you sound so careless.”

“I’d rather be at peace knowing I gave it a shot than regret it. Wouldn’t you?”

He would. He really would. Atsumu wasn’t the one for regrets. He didn’t want to look at the past and think ‘what could have been?’. Atsumu has always been the person who lived in the present rather than the past. Atsumu was someone who wanted everything. Hinata Shoyo was part of that too.

“You know I am horrible right?” Atsumu warned.

“I know.” Shoyo grinned.

“And very selfish.”

“So am I.”

“I’ll hog all your time.”

“So will I.”

“And I have a severe abandonment issue thanks to my twin. So I’ll be clingy.”

“Okay.”

“You still want to do this?”

“I said so didn’t I?”

But saying and keeping the word was so different. Atsumu and Osamu promised to stay by each other’s side when they were children and look at them now. Atsumu has learned how to live without his brother. He has learned how to be happy without Osamu and has learned how to let others in his life. Shoyo is one of those people.

Shoyo is someone he doesn’t want to ever lose.

“Why me?” He asks. He needs to know. Half the V.League is in love with Hinata Shoyo. So why would Shoyo choose him? Why would Shoyo choose the person that would always get left behind?

“I like the look on your face just when you’re about to hit a serve that you know will be untouched. I like the way your eyes shine when you send me that perfect toss. I like your smile and laugh. Not the one that you have when you’re with people you don’t like. It’s the way you smile with Bokuto-san or the laugh when you tease Omi-kun. I like your jokes even though they’re not funny. Don’t look at me like that they really aren’t.” 

Atsumu was almost offended. He would be truly offended if it weren’t for everything Shoyo was saying now.

“I like how you’re kind. You don’t show your kindness the way others do. You’re not nice to people’s face but you’re nice. You always listen to Bokuto-san, no matter how ridiculous whatever he is saying is, and always give him advice. You always make sure Omi-kun is comfortable and I know you carry extra wipes and sanitizers in case he ever needs them. You’re always so helpful to Thomas and do your best to guide him here in a country he doesn’t know much about. You love your brother and you pretend that you’re doing it to annoy him but I know you call him and visit him as much as you can because you miss him. Because you’re worried for him.” 

Atsumu doesn’t blush. He is the one who compliments others that makes them blush and whenever he gets complimented, be it for his looks or his skills, he smugly accepts it and flaunts it. Because he knows he is good and he is handsome. He has known it his entire life.

But this was so different. There was something so tender about it in a way that was never shown to Atsumu before. Not even in those letters he used to receive in highschool with the pink envelopes and scented pages. 

“You are so beautiful Miya Atsumu and I like you so much.”

Atsumu leans over and kisses him. He had always wanted to kiss Shoyo ever since he had returned from Brazil. Whenever Shoyo would lean in to whisper something to him and his lips would brush across his skin. Whenever Shoyo would smile that soft, sweet smile. Whenever Shoyo would lick his lips when he is so invested in a game. 

Every single time Atsumu would want to pull him close and lean down to kiss those lips that were so soft and so pink.

And his lips were soft. They were so soft. And he tasted sweet like the candy he was nibbling on as they walked up this hill. 

“A kiss before a date huh?” Shoyo murmured against his lips.

“Oh give me a break. I wanted to do it for ages.”

“I know.”

“You’re wicked.”

“I know that too and you still like me.”

Atsumu looks at Shoyo, who is smiling cheekily, and laughs.

He does. He really does. 

Miya Atsumu likes Hinata Shoyo so much.

Fuck, he might even be in love with Hinata Shoyo. 

His brother would have a field day once he hears about this.

“You know Samu and I made this bet when we were young. After he told me he was quitting volleyball. We made a bet on who will end up being the happier twin. At that time I was sure I was gonna end up being the happier twin. I was the one who was gonna play for a professional team. I was on the Under-19 team of Japan. I was so sure. But then I wasn’t so sure when I saw he was just as happy as I was with his shop. And then,” Atsumu trailed off.

And then he started dating Suna Rintarou. Osamu started dating Suna and Atsumu had never seen his brother happier. Not in his 23 years did he ever see Osamu smile at something so happily the way he did whenever he saw Suna. He never saw Osamu look at anyone the way he looked at Suna.

“And then I started doubting whether I would win or not. It annoyed me. As happy as I was for my brother I am still who I am. I want to win. I didn’t know if I was ever gonna be happy like him.”

Risks. Atsumu’s play is built on risks. Doing things that others wouldn’t expect him to do. Pushing himself and his spikers to their limits and beyond that. 

It’s always the risks that make it all the more thrilling and him all the more happier.

Shoyo was a risk. Something uncertain. 

Maybe they’ll be miserable. Maybe they’ll break up when Shoyo leaves for Brazil. Maybe they’d last for a while and then have a terrible phone call and end it. Or maybe Shoyo wouldn’t even be able to handle Atsumu for a week. 

Or maybe…

“So a date then?”

“First date’s on me Atsumu-san. Next one will be all you.”

“I hope you’re prepared to be blown Shoyo. It’s gonna be the best date ever.”

“We shall see. I bet I’ll win.”

“Are we gonna do this now?”

“Why not?”

“You-”

Or maybe, just maybe, it will be amazing. Maybe it will be a love story that’s worth being in the books for the greatest love stories of all time. Maybe they’ll have a love that’s so beautiful and touching that everyone who would look at them would say, ‘that’s the kind of love I want.’

Or maybe it won’t even be so dramatic. Maybe it would be one of those stories of people you see everyday on the streets and never think about again. Maybe their story would be so mediocre to others but sweet just for them. 

All Atsumu knows is this is happiness holding out his hand and asking him to take it.

And Atsumu has never been the one to shy away from challenges. 

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who are reading this and have read it, thank you so much. I hope you liked it!   
> This fic is truly a picture of how I see atsuhina. Two people who are always honest with each other and so brave. Brave enough to go for things they want and know will make them happy regardless of whatever may happen in the future.


End file.
